1. Field
At least some embodiments relate to a device and a method for generating an image using an image learning model.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image-related technical field, for example, recognition technology using a learning image, an insufficient number of learning images may greatly affect a recognition rate. Thus, in the recognition technology using a learning image, increasing the number of learning images may improve the recognition rate.